


Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, But not in this part but later, Lots of sex probably... we'll see, M/M, Series of chapters, Sex, Werewolves in Heat, and soul binding or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Jean is an uninterested alpha who just so happens to be a natural when and where it counts. Then he meets Eren -the omega with the heart and soul of an alpha. </p><p>Werewolf!Jean x Werewolf!Eren in an A/B/O setting!</p><p>Oh, and, HAPPY EREJEAN WEEK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe

Jean hates the retreats. Has hated them since he was a kid but hates them more now that he’s 21 and his folks still make him attend. 

He hates them for a lot of reasons –more now that he understands his place. Or the place ascribed to him by the world. _Their_ world. 

It starts with his family. With their pure wolf’s blood and their prestige and their power and their upper crust lifestyle –it starts there. Both of his parents are from pureblooded packs –packs untainted by human or other supernatural love affairs but integrated into human society all the same. And at the top of human society, no less. It starts with his family. 

But then it trickles down to him as an individual. It trickles down because he’s an alpha and he’s got power and he’s got instincts and other wolves constantly test his power and his instincts and Jean’s always had to prove himself and defend his name. Always. 

Is he worthy of his name? 

Is he the true heir to his family’s throne? 

Is he a potential leader for the masses? 

Is he deserving of the candidacy to lead them all? 

Is his alpha prowess truly superior? 

They ask those questions and they challenge him and he’s been fighting his whole life (his mother is the current leader of his family and a proud council member and she taught him to fight before he could even speak, so there’s that). The fights aren’t unusual because alphas are always fighting for territory or dominance or to establish themselves for recognition or whatever but Jean just wants to be left alone. To be normal. 

To be like the humans who don’t have to worry about any of that bullshit. 

But he can’t. 

So Jean hate’s the retreats because, every year, the retreat is nothing more than a den of tests and taunts and overzealous alphas that turn him into the beast that he prefers not to be. And when he’s that person- that beast- he has to prove himself to a world that exists in addition to the one that he already lives in. He has to resort to being primal and instinctual and bestial and aggressive and so not himself on a regular basis but it’s who he becomes when submersed in that world. Thrown into the fray to prove his worth and defend his name (his family’s name by extension) and, even though he wins every time and proves himself every goddamned time, he’s still tested. Over and over… like a broken record. 

His parents love it. Love watching their pride and joy show the lot that they’re not only superior by name –that the proof is in their intertwined blood. But Jean wishes they’d had another brat to tack that title to so he that he could fly under the radar and lead a peaceful, unassuming life. In luxury, yes. But unassuming. 

Whatever. 

He can’t escape the life he was born into. 

Which means the retreats are just something he’ll have to get used to. 

The only good thing about the retreats are the space. Being in the middle of nowhere surrounded by lush forest has a few perks. For instance, Jean likes the fact that he can shift and run as far and for as long as he wants to. He likes that freedom and that aspect of being a wolf, at the very least. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Jean.” His mother’s voice sharp and stern but her commands don’t work on him. 

They haven’t worked since Jean hit puberty and came into his own. Since he became stronger than her. But he’s always respected her enough to just listen. Always. 

Just- not at that moment because he’s so fucking angry and he doesn’t know what to do with all of that aggression aside from fight or run it off and Jean prefers the latter to the former because he just finished fighting and he almost- he almost- and he would have- 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” The words are ground out between clenched teeth and before she can say anything else, he shifts and takes off into the woods at break neck speed. 

Jean tries to focus on that bright yellow moon lighting the sky and the stars and the sounds of the forest (animals and rushing water and bugs) and the wind hitting his face and that smell… That incredible fucking smell… Jean follows it like he’s being compelled. Like it’s calling to him and drawing him out. For all he knows, it is because he can’t help himself. Can’t help darting in the direction it’s wafting from. And his mind screams heat. Someone’s in heat. But it’s not just that –there’s something else to the smell. Something his mind can’t wrap around because it’s starting to shut down. 

He ends up by a lake with a waterfall where that scent overtakes the surroundings but that’s not what stops Jean dead in his tracks and makes his heart shut down. It’s the creature standing to the right of the waterfall –that gorgeous, gorgeous wolf with the pitch black fur and piercing golden eyes and- 

And Jean reacts. 

His mind gives way to nothing but instinct and carnal desire as he sprints around the lake and tackles that wolf. Tries to bite at the neck when he pounces and gets thrown off –hits the side of the mountain with a resounding crack where stone splinters and breaks beneath the impact but he doesn’t let up. Jean darts back in with adrenaline flushing through his core and then he’s snapping his jaw until he’s clamping down at the jugular hard enough to subdue- The black wolf growls and struggles and thrashes. Jean growls louder and emanates obedience. Soon enough, that sleek body goes slack and they’re both shifting into their respective forms. 

Into the human husks that hide the beasts that they really are. 

And that scent gets stronger. Makes Jean’s blood thrum and his nerve endings splinter and his whole body feels like it’s been set ablaze. But he can’t think straight so he doesn’t know if that’s on account of that smell, the heat, or on account of the gorgeous person pinned beneath him. Probably all of the above. Definitely all of the above. 

His mouth is still attached to a neck –teeth imbedded in supple flesh. He can taste copper and salt and _need_ \- can taste it all like it’s imprinted on his tongue. It makes his mouth water and makes him so, so ravenous. His senses are on overload and just touching- “Fuck,” he snarls when the body beneath his starts to rub and move and push against his twitching cock… 

“Come on, come on…” There’s a whine strewn through that wanton tone. A whine and urgency. 

And Jean’s body responds of its own accord. His teeth clamp down on a thudding pulse and his hands grip at thin hips as he thrusts impatiently against a willing backside. He snakes a hand around and- yeah. Yeah. The person beneath him is a man but Jean doesn’t care. Can’t care because he’s so compelled to join their bodies together. To connect their souls as if it’s the key to life. He takes a second to feel, to touch heated flesh and slide a hand along the cleft of that ass, ghosting his thumb over a wet ring of tight, tight muscle… 

There’s a whimper and a full body shudder when the word “Please” tumbles from that mouth like whispered sin. 

And that’s all Jean needs. That’s all it takes before he’s positioning himself and sinking in and growling with his teeth still firmly sunken into delicious flesh. The body beneath his moves to accommodate him –presses closer as hands claw at the soil. 

Between the scent and those keening noises and the taste of blood and nature and that unbearably tight ass gripping and sucking him in… Jean’s mind falters and blanks out. At this point, he’s nothing more than raw drive and overwhelming desire. He’s holding those hips to the point of bruising and he’s thrusting with abandon –no set rhythm or pace. And the sex is rough and primitive and so full of sensation that it hurts about as much as it feels euphoric. Makes Jean feel like the animal he pretends not to be but the sheer freedom of it all is ridiculously exhilarating and he’s never ever felt like this. Has never been so consumed by instinct and sex and scents that he can’t think beyond those things. 

Never. 

But it doesn’t matter because this creature –this gorgeous, beautiful creature keeps howling and mewling and meeting his every thrust and clawing at his arms with sharp nails that draw blood and spur Jean on. That greedy mouth keeps dropping lewd gasps that demand “harder” or “there, there, there,” or “yes” and Jean is coming undone. 

He’s so done. 

He never wants to lose the feeling. 

When he cums, it hits him like a tidal wave –a full body reaction where he’s straining and his teeth are sinking even deeper into that abused neck and he’s growling low in his throat and he’s sure the hip bones beneath his fingers would have cracked were this an ordinary person. His vision is all fucked up –a haze of white that makes his head pound but not nearly as fast as his heart. 

Jean takes less than a minute to come back to himself, to his senses. Takes even less time to lose them again and then he’s sitting up and readjusting that body and staring into blue-green-gold eyes and staring at bloody lips and feeling pitiless starvation claw at his gut and- 

“S’that all you got?” There’s a cocky and provoking smile on that beautiful face. A smile that drives Jean wild in the best and worst ways –makes him want to hurt and heal and makes him crave and- 

Jean snarls and bites down on a tempting shoulder before they start again. 

He’s never felt more alive or free or… or like a wolf. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... this is my crack at a Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse with werewolves and the like! And Eren's a feisty Omega but there's back story to that shit so just be prepared! It's not in the first part of the series but it'll come to light later. Everything will be understood later! Just follow along and enjoy the ride! Also, if you dug it, drop me a line!


End file.
